Badgerstorm
Badgerstorm is a dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and muzzle with a small blaze in between his dark lime green eyes, a black stripe along his back with black stripes running down his sides, white legs and a black striped, unusually long tail. He is played by Caitywolfy 200x200px|age = Approx. 24 moons|apps = Tuftpaw, Snowpaw|familyl = Tawnypool Bramblekit Starlingkit|familyt = Mate: Son: Daughter:}} History Badgerkit is a pure-born ShadowClan kit. Badgerkit is a curious kit who explores the camp, finding great interest in the warriors' den. It's been noted that Badgerkit doesn't particularly like the nursery as the tom believes that he's already as strong as a warrior. Being the independent kit that he was, Badgerkit never got along very well by the other kits. When the fires happened that was started by Rockthorn, Honeydrop and Littlebrook rounded up the kits to the Jaggedrock with Badgerkit. The tom playfully teased Firekit for clumsily falling off the rock, however karma hit him as Badgerkit also lost his grip from the rock, finally climbing to the top and well protected from the little chaos below in the territories. Badgerkit reached the age of 6 moons and received Duneclaw as his mentor, naming him Badgerpaw. He was grateful to finally be out of the nursery as he enjoyed training with Duneclaw. After Tawnypool's mother, Ambernose, died, Badgerpaw reluctantly agreed to himself to comfort her, finding a slight change in his personality however he tried to remain prideful of himself. He couldn't help but care for the she-cat, hoping to be of support after Tawnypool had her bad argument with her sister Echopaw who blamed her for Ambernose's death. Thankfully Duskpaw chimed in with Badgerpaw, along with Blazeflight who agreed to help the poor she-cat. Badgerpaw continued to train with Duneclaw as they formed a patrol towards the Thunderpath. Badgerpaw learned about the territory, remembering to stay clear from the monsters that passed. Badgerpaw appeared to only be interested in catching enemies stealing ShadowClan's prey as he held a great distrust for the other Clans. Badgerpaw was on a patrol with Tawnypool and Pebblepaw at the Carrionplace. They noticed a suspicious increase of carrion, so they investigated the area. To their dismay, four dogs found and chased them. Tawnypool attempted to lead the dogs away, but Badgerpaw was too scared to think as he accidentally led the dogs straight into the ShadowClan camp. Watching the camp wake into chaos, Badgerpaw stood his guard at the elders' den, trying not to thoroughly blame himself for what he caused. Despite his grave mistake, Badgerpaw was still granted his warrior name: Badgerstorm, for the storm that happened during the dog fight. He figured that Leopardstar gave him a second chance as Badgerstorm promised he would prove himself worthy to repay for what he did. Ever since then, Badgerstorm is more battle-hungry and cocky, fighting his enemies whenever the opportunity rises. If a battle raged on, Badgerstorm wouldn't restrain from being in the front line. Badgerstorm chases a mouse into WindClan's territory, finding the two apprentices Oakpaw and Talonpaw. After Badgerstorm tells them to back away from the ShadowClan border despite himself being so close to WindClan, the two apprentices attack the tom with ferocity. They lock in combat with Badgerstorm knocking out Talonpaw and Oakpaw sending Badgerstorm fleeing back to camp. Badgerstorm is given an apprentice known as Tuftpaw, however Tuftpaw becomes missing, so Badgerstorm recieves Snowpaw as his new apprentice. Badgerstorm is on a border patrol with Rowantalon, Blazeflight and Roaringpaw along the Thunderpath in between ShadowClan and WindClan. They encounter a WindClan border patrol consisting of Silentstrike, Nectarleap, Gustpuddle, Laurelpaw and Sootpaw. Badgerstorm insults the WindClan cats and Rowantalon joins him, but Blazeflight warns the two younger warriors to not anger them. Badgerstorm is seen at the Gathering where The Mist attacks the Clan leaders from the Great Rock. When ShadowClan's leader, Leopardstar, falls from the rock, Badgerstorm steps up with his denmate Rowantalon to prepare to defend their leader's life from The Mist. Badgerstorm and Tawnypool become mates as two kits are born: Starlingkit and Bramblekit. Badgerstorm isn't too keen on the kits as he only wants them to grow up into useful, strong ShadowClan warriors. Character Pixels Badgerkit.png|Badgerkit Badgerpaw.png|Badgerpaw Badgerstorm.png|Badgerstorm Ceremonies Trivia * Badgerstorm was created as inspiration from the user's previously owned cats, Lucky. The two cats look the same with their personalities slightly similar. Sadly, Lucky passed away from nose cancer in 2014. * Badgerstorm was going to be named Badgerstrike, however the name was already taken. Badgerfang was the second option however it was already a name in the Warriors books, and Badgertail was considered because of Badgerstorm's long tail. * Badgerstorm is my saviour. Badgerstorm is your saviour. Badgerstorm will shine another light. Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:New Canon Characters Category:Toms Category:Warriors